Usuario discusión:Camsay
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Glee! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Camsay. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Brunoar (Discusión) 06:19 31 jul 2011 Re: Camsay Encontrarás mi respuesta al mensaje que me dejaste en mi página de discusión. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:47 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Brunoar. Espero ser de ayuda. 190.2.87.228 19:00 31 jul 2011 (UTC)Camsay :) Hola, vi que estabas editando la pagina de A Very Glee Christmas , y vi que modificaste algunas cosas que deje para mas tarde, y yo trataba de copiar esta pagina aqui. Vi en tu pagina de usuario, que viviste en usa por 3 años, y que podrias ayudar con la traduccion, si quieres me puedes ayudar a mejor la pagina, o toma otra para avanzar mas rapido como tu quieras :3 Posdata: tu agregaste las imagenes de metheus, o fue un error de la wiki xd? HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 20:37 31 jul 2011 (UTC) En cuanto a los Spoilers Camsay, entiendo tu preocupación, y no tengas dudas que yo pienso lo mismo. Justamente, poner spoilers está completamente prohibido aqui en la Wiki de Glee en español. Es por eso que ya hay varios usuarios bloqueados, por poner spoilers. Obviamente, esos usuarios no son lo suficientemente valientes como para hacer las ediciones logueados, sino que las hacen para aparecer como usuarios no registrados. De todas formas, eso no es un problema, porque yo bloqueo sus direcciones de IP. Así que ya sabes, el staff hace todo lo que puede por borrar esos spoilers y bloquear a los usuarios que los ponen. ¡Muchas gracias por avisar de todos modos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:00 6 ago 2011 (UTC) ---- 'Encargados de Personajes: Mercedes' HE TERMINADO LA ACTUALIZACION DE LA PAGINA DE MERCEDES :) YEAH, I KNOW! I'M AWESOME-- ---- =Camsay= Agregada ,la Primera Parte del fanfic. Lean'lo Gracias.! Como poner un encabezado Archivo:Camsayheld.png En la parte que esta marcada con marcatextos, abre un menu donde tiene las opciones de encabezado, por lo general se usa el encabezado numero 2 el que esta abajo de normal. es mas facil que poner kdjsks thumb|left espero que te haya servido :)HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión]] 09:06 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Artículos que requieren la traducción Camsay, para quitar las páginas de "artículos que requieren la traducción", simplemente tienes que quitarle la categoría de "Artículos que requieren la traducción". Para descategorizar una página, lo que tienes que hacer es, cuando estés editando la página, en el menú de la derecha, donde están las categorías de la página, pasan el cursos por encima de la categoría que quieres borrar y aparecerá un ícono de una papelera. Le haces click a la papelera y listo ;) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 02:45 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Categorías Camsay, tuve que deshacer los cambios que hiciste en varias páginas de canciones presentadas en The Glee Project porque habías agregado las categorías de "Canciones interpretadas por X participante" en canciones que NO fueron solos, sino grupales. Las categorías de "canciones interpretadas por X participante" solamente deben ser agregadas a aquellas canciones que cantan solos, o a duo. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 14:51 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Esta bien, Brunoar! Mi error! Mil disculpas, pense que estaba bien eso! No hay problemaa.! Camsay 17:05 16 ago 2011 (UTC)Camsay Pendleton *El nombre dle personaje de Lindsay Pearce, aun no se ha dicho, y no puede ser Pendleton... *El Club Pendleton, aun no se sabe si sera de solo mujeres, o mixto como ND. pero en "Anything Goes - Anything You Can Do", hay voces masculinas asi que supongo que sera mixto. HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 23:16 16 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: Ayer se me ocurrio lo de la categoria de canciones de broadway, y venia a hacerlo y vi que tu ya habias empezado x3... Esperemos a ver pero hasta entonces que haya una pagina ya hecha, y de ultima se puede renombrar... Que no se haga de nuevo el dilema Manta/Motta como la otra vez. Si, los mas seguro es que sea mixto pero todo el mundo completa las paginas con los spoilers, y eso es lo que se dice. Yo tampoco creo que se llame Pendleton pero que se quede hecha la pagina. Gracias--- Camsay 23:33 16 sep 2011 (UTC) 23:31 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Siii, un episodio de Hairspray, o solo canciones de Broadway. Brunoar se lo pierde (; HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 06:40 18 sep 2011 (UTC) ME F*CKING GUSTA 'SKANK' Hola''' Camsay', gracias por ayudarme a entrar a la wiki, y a modificar mi perfil y otras cosas- Un gran saludo. Skank 05:17 29 sep 2011 (UTC) : No hay de que Skanks. Un saludo muy grande.. Camsay - [[User Talk:Camsay|''Mi Página de Discusión]] 05:37 29 sep 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, gracias por el aviso, pero pensé que era mejor una foto de actor a nada :) Tzukishiro 21:52 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Camsay......!!!!!! Gracias por mandarme el mensaje para inscribirme al Fanfic.....Hmmmm te queria preguntar algo......Te gustaria entrar a mi Fanfic en el glee wiki en ingles....seria divertido tenerte asi que si te interesa solo mandame un mensaje......;) ArpickgLeeker 19:14 13 oct 2011 (UTC)ArpickgLeeker Fanfic Esta bien solo traducelo al ingles y lo publicas........;) ArpickgLeeker 20:48 13 oct 2011 (UTC)ArpickgLeeker Co0kiitho0 Camsay, gracias por ayudar a q mas gente se registre al FanFic, peroo nos faltan personajes femeninos, espero q pronto se registren. Gracias y saludos. Co0kiitho0 18:39 14 oct 2011 (UTC) eso estaria bien, pasa en un par de dias y si noo ay mas chicas t agradeceria q crearas una para el fic :3 Co0kiitho0 19:19 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Con lo del chat, debemos quedar a una hora pendiente, xD Nos Vemos! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 18:04 Hora Local Chile 14 oct 2011 (UTC) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no puedo hablar.No lo puedo creer ¡Entre al FANFICT!¿Es verdada?Siiii Gracias oye espera ¿El te lo dijo,tu te enteraste o ya eligieron?Oye podemos hablar en el chat Tenny10 03:03 15 oct 2011 (UTC) No puedo entrar me sale entraste a otra conexion y no puedo escribir nada RE: "Paralelos y Coincidencias entre Temporadas" Sí, lo sé, hay que poner los capítulos en que sucede ^w^ Pero eso lo hago yo, no te preocupes, es solo que primero quería poner los paralelos, pero mejor sí los pongo ahora ^w^ Bueno, gracias Mori Asakura 18:16 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Camsay !!!Soy Amorsislove8 00:33 16 oct 2011 (UTC) y recien lei tu mensaje.Si me interesaria mucho participar del fanfic pero como es??es decir, cada cuanto tiempo hay q actualizar??vos le pones dialogos a tu personaje o actuas de co-autor ayudando o dandole ideas al autor?.. es la primera vez que haria algo asi en la pagina por eso te preguntaba...Saludos!! Eltotox1234 Con lo del chat, debemos quedar a una hora pendiente, xD Nos Vemos! [http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Eltotox1234 Eltotox1234] Mi Discusión 18:04 Hora Local Chile 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Me Encantaron los Slushies de las canciones q quisieras que salieran en glee! (Te Las Robaré Algún Día) [http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Eltotox1234 Eltotox1234]Mi Discusión Covers y Slushies :D -La Mayoria de las cosas que tengo, las busco en google, algo asi como: 'pack glee.png' ( o algi así), y algunos, como la mano loser de The Warblers, los edite yo en photoshop. Saludos! [http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Eltotox1234 Eltotox1234]Mi Discusión Bein' Green Hola, ví que lo cambiaste de vuelta a It's not easy being green y bueno, yo lo cambie a Bein' Green y cambie la imagen, ya que en Amazon.com (Link a la pagina de la canción) aparece con ese nombre y con ese cover, te aviso. Saludos. Tzukishiro 15:53 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias por lo de mi imagen C: Geraaardv18 04:52 1 nov 2011 (UTC) FANFIC A New Direction Perdon por la demora, pero este es el primer episodio del Fic, espero sea de tu agrado. [[User:Co0kiitho0|'Co0kiitho0']] Something About Baby You And I 06:51 13 nov 2011 (UTC) hola! Hola Camsay Te invito a Audicionar al Fan-Fic que estoi Realizando, Tu Audicion sera Bienvenida... http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Geraaardv18/Fan_-_Fic_..._Audiciones_Abiertas ... Eso es todo Gracias por todo ... Geraaardv18 00:13 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Camsay! ¿Como va todo? Me preguntaba si podrias hacerme una plantillas como las de Cuki ) Si aceptas te doy los detalles de como hacerlo ;D SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:21 1 dic 2011 (UTC) 2 ;D Por ultimo, me podrias enseñar como hacerlas??? DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS! SALUDOS ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 00:34 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Página Hola Camsay, un usuario no registrado ha creado una página que, además de carecer de contenido, mas que el proporcionado por la wikia, no tiene relacion alguna con el programa, la página tiene el nombre de Pokemon. Espero puedas eliminar la pagina, saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... ¡Hola muchas gracias por la bienvenida! necesito algo de ayuda me podrias explicar un poco como funciona la pagina, el chat ... Gracias :) Lady GleeGlee 19:05 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola Camsay, soy Co0kiitho0, tngo una duda, o q pasa es q los hipervinculos ahora son rojos, es de por si, o hay algo mal, es q apenas llegue a casa y cuando accese a la wikia los vi azules, y de pronto ya son rojos... Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... 'Episodio:We' Hola Juan, soy Co0kiitho0, el motivo del mensaje es xq han vuelto a crear la pagina del episodio We, pero han incluido informacion que esta muy fuera de lugar, xq "habla" de q Quinn qiere algo sexual con finn, luego incluye a Rachel, Britt y Santana. X cualqier motivo le dejare mensaje a MaldadPura, y ya le deje mensaje a Bruno. Esspero q se deshagan de ello pronto. Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... 'Quemadas.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ¿Es realmente necesaria esta pagina? Saludos. All I want for Christmas, is You... Duda Hola Camsay! Coma va todo? Tengo una duda, quiero crear una pagina sobre Kellen Sarmiento (Mini Warbler), o ponerle como integrante de Los Warblers. Ya que Blaine en el Bonus de Glee 3D, le dice que ya es oficialmente Warbler. Necesito la respuesta ;) SALUDOS! ''Someone Like You/Me'' I Will Always Love You 20:12 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Categorización La verdad no tenía idea de que esos enlases no existían, no lo hago ni por logros ni por puntos, solo para ayudar a mejorar la Wiki. Mil perdones. y si no es mucha molestia, ¿Cuales serían esos que no existen? para no volver a ponerlos por error.Pamegleek 20:20 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, gracias por darme la bienvenida. tengo una pregunta, en mi perfil¿Como hago para que se me etiqueten mis paginas favoritas? Gracias, espero tu respuesta. Muchas gracias!! Chocolate Blanco Hola Juan, Soy Co0kiitho0. Paso a molestar de nuevo :B por mucho q adore a Chord, es relevante la página de "Chocolate Blanco". Es solo una duda, no quiero parecer obsesivo, pero eres el unico al que le pido ayuda acerca de las páginas de este tipo. Es solo que no tiene mucha informacion, solo lo conocido y no encuentro como podria ser necesaria :D saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... 02:10 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Interes: : bueno me interesa la idea de los covers, y exactamente como habeis dcho no me gustaria que se filtrasen o cosas por el estilo, hace días recibi una oferta similar pero parece que no ha habido avanze, en esta oportunidad de que quieras participar haciendo los covers, pues me interesa... vos decime como lo hacemos y le damos, desde ya muchas gracias por querer contribuir y ayudar. ''Geraaardv18'' Lista de covers pues bueno comenzemos... como sabes el tercer capitulo se titula "The Spy" y consta con 6 canciones las cuales seran... Espero no se filtren y pues, los puedes enviar a mi correo si no es mucha molestia **Geraaardv07@hotmail.com**, desde ya muchas gracias y no dudes dare creditos cuando los suba... ''Geraaardv18'' Pues pasaba para decirte que el capitulo de la fanfic ya esta en linea para que coloques los covers, y ademas de comentarte que durante la semana tendre el listado de canciones del capitulo navideño que estoy terminando ... aca el capitulo que lleva por titulo The Spy?, muchas gracias - ''Geraaardv18'' Covers como es habitual te paso a dejar la lista de canciones que usare en el capitulo de mi fanfic, en este caso se titulata Happy GleeThmas y sera un episodio navideño, si no es mucha molestia y puedes claro hacer los covers con un toque navideño te lo agradeceria. (CANCIONES BORRADAS :P ) Desde ya muchas gracias y pues subelos el domingo cuando el capitulo este en linea, Gracias Feliz Navidad! Bueno, como lo dice el titulo vengo a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 14:45 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: Renombrar Deacuerdo, gracias por el aviso, no volverá a suceder, lo siento; igual ¡saludos! Ricardo 19:17 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias(: Ricky'Ochoa *glee♪ 20:09 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad 700px Camsay! Feliz Navidad :D seré un grinch, o algo malvado y perra pero en navidad no :D... Pero igual quiero que recibas carbón o calcetines este año :D HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 19:44 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Happynavidad.jpg ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:Mori_asakura_navidad.jpg ¡Felices Fiestas! Archivo:FelicesFiestas!.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 01:48 24 dic 2011 (UTC) '''bueno, pese a que llevo un tiempo ya en Wikia hay varias cosas en las que soy nulo... por ejemplo el colocar una encuesta en un blog, osea me gustaria saber como colocar una para en el futuro no tener que preguntar desde ya muchas gracias en el caso de que respondas a mi duda... ''Geraaardv18' RE: Paginas COVERS FANFIC: '''Hola!, como es costumbre semanal te dejo la lista de las canciones para la fanfic que estoy haciendo. Sin mas demoras joven Camsay aca la lista:' *''...'' Sin mas molestias y desde ya apreciando tu ayuda y atencion al leer esto, se despide atentamente ''Geraaardv18'' Camsay: Covers Como sabes en los proximos días subire el 6to capitulo de mi Fan.Fic el cual se Titula "War of Genres"... la competencia sera con un toque diferente, se usaran temas en español... aca la lista ''(Geraaardv18 03:45 6 ene 2012 (UTC))'' 1.-''' La Razon''' - Hoobastank (Cover de "The Reason") 2.-''' Como Duele''' - Ricardo Arjona 3.-''' Yerbatero '- ''Juanes 4.-''' Física o Química''' - Despistaos (Version con Georgina) 5.- Que Seria '- ''Francisca Valenzuela 6.- '''Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu - Ricky Martin Dios, no sabés cuánto amo tus ediciones! Cuando me aparece algo que vos editás, me pongo a leerlo! Por favor, no dejes la página :) MikaelaMcGinty 22:19 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Medallas de Encargado :75px75px75px75px : --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 05:39 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Aw, gracias >w< Gracias, espero poder integrarme bien al staff, todo repleto de hombres >w< Hasta luego ^w^ Mori Asakura 23:29 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Torneo de la WIki Glee Hola! Te invito a que participes de mi nuevo concurso, Torneo de la Wiki Glee. Si quieres puedes audicionar para Juez, o para Participar. 400px Saludos! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 15:36 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Petición Hola Camsay! ¿Como va todo? Me preguntaba si podrias poner algo sobre el Torneo de La Wiki Glee en el Slider, para que audicionara mas gente. Si no lo puedes hacer tu, te podrias contactar con Bruno? Ya que no me ha respondido los mensajes en Facebook. SALUDOS! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 01:06 13 ene 2012 (UTC) HOLA: bueno, oie para lo cual te escribo es para preguntarte sobre la nueva cancion que creaste "First Time Ever I Saw Your Face", ya que bueno ya estaba creada "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" ... me di cuenta cuando estaba viendo las categorias, pues nada solo eso ;D ... Cdte Geraaardv ~ You Are The Only Exception... 23:38 13 ene 2012 (UTC) muchas gracias, hay estaremos :) Adriana evans 15:16 19 ene 2012 (UTC) CAMSAY Bueno mi peticion principalmente es que elimines la publicacion que han estado comentanto todos estos días en Anexo de Episodios FanFic, ya me tienen aburrido de la mala onda y los insultos... mas que nada eso, desde ya muchas gracias por todo. Geraaardv ~ You Are The Only Exception... 05:45 21 ene 2012 (UTC) OIE: Bueno paso para lo de los covers, ya estoy de vuelta... primero el capitulo que subi hoi "War Of Genres" me parece que te di una lista hace unos días y pues de todas formas aca va de nuevo... *'La Razon' de Hoobastank - Como Duele de Ricardo Arjona - Física o Química de Despistaos y Georgina - Y No Regresas de Juanes - Que Sería de Fca. Valenzuela - Lo mejor de mi vida eres tu de Ricky Martin. Lo otro es la lista de canciones para el capitulo que sigue, que estare terminando entre hoy y mañana "Smile": *'Ever Ever After' de Carrie Underwood - King Of Anything de Sara Bareilles - All You Need is Love de The Beatles - What a Wonderful World de Louis Amstrong - Smile de Avril Lavigne. Eso solamente, lamento si pido mucho, pero bueno ya sabes que vos lo subes cuando sea conveniente... desde ya muchas gracias Geraaardv ~ You Are The Only Exception... 10:51 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! Quería saber cómo hacer para encargarme de la página de Quinn! Gracias! mm sabe si tengo una duda como tengo o dejom mi perfil como el suyo..?? es decir con el cuadro y todo lo demas Luis Santiago 14:33 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Petición Cammy, solo queria pedirte, si tienes tiempo, crees la página de Relación:Dave y Kurt, hoy me percate de la inexistencia de esta, pero existe la de Relación:Kurt y Dave, que redirige a la primera, pero no existe... Espero que puedas, yo no tengo mucho tiempo para encargarme de ello. Espero no ser mucha molestia... Saludos... You've Been Hit By A Smooth Criminal Saludos Hola Camsay pasaba para saludarte y a la vez preguntarte algo... Bueno a varios usuarios de la Wikia acá los tengo agregados a Face, y me preguntaba si habría algún inconveniente en hacer lo mismo contigo para conversar y buena onda. Desde ya muchas gracias y cualquier cosa estamos al contacto ;) Aca mi Face- Geraard ~ The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face 04:24 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Comprendo tu postura y no es para nada negativa la respuesta, al contrario es entendible... yo tampoco mezclo mi vida privada con la del PC, pero en fin comprendo y respeto firmemente tu postura, Cuídate y seguimos en contacto ;) - Geraard ~ The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face